


Aftershow Party

by Tatsueli



Category: Block B, CoDean, DEAN (Korean Musician), Zean, Zico - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 05:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsueli/pseuds/Tatsueli
Summary: Show Me The Money 6 is over and Zico is very drunk but happy with this outcome.Fluffy fluff :')





	Aftershow Party

**Author's Note:**

> I was seeing a video of Zico and Dean hugging after they won SMTM6. And I already shipped them...  
> And then it just happened. Idk how to phrase it I just had to write this.
> 
> I actually planned this as an angsty one shot but somehow it turned into pure cotton candy.  
> so I hope you'll enjoy it.
> 
> English it not my first language so there might be some mistakes.
> 
>  
> 
> For my roomie :3

They've won. Zico still couldn't believe it. They've worked so hard for this and their Team made it. He and Dean made it. Zico was so relieved when the commentator announced their Team's name. And the first thing he felt after feeling the anticipation leave his body were Dean's arms. His soft arms wrapped around his shoulders in a happy embrace.

How easy would it have been for him to just put his face in Dean's neck, bury his nose in his skin and inhaling his scent...

 

The party was long, and there was lots of alcohol and they were pretty drunk when they finally decided to take a taxi back home. Zico was literally clinging to Dean. Not letting him go anywhere and thus forcing him to come along. But Dean on the other hand didn't had that much alcohol as Zico had, and since he worried for his friend he of course accompanied him on his way home, helping him up to his apartment.

Zico was more or less dragged into his apartment, due to his inability to walk by himself. And he felt like he was just neglected on the sofa. When he couldn't feel his friends warmth anymore he started whining and calling for Dean, who was in the kitchen and had to refrain from laughing, but a small chuckle left his lips as he prepared a glass of water for his drunk friend.

Dean sat down next to Zico, who now was laying on the sofa, face in the cushions and probably almost dozing off. Putting a hand on his shoulder he gently coaxed him to get back up and drink some water to prevent the hangover the next morning. Zico gladly was obeying his suggestion and as soon as he had emptied the water he let himself fall against Dean's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his middle, clinging like a baby Koala. Another smile appeared on Dean's soft face and one of his hands found their way to Zico's black hair, gently stroking through it.

“How about going to bed, Zico-ah?” He asked in a soft whisper, looking down to the drunk and pouting rapper. He saw him shaking his head and chuckled lightly again.  
“But this position is not very comfortable... you'll get hurt”, he tried again and finally Zico spoke to him again in some drunk gibberish, yet he could still somewhat get what he was saying.

“Pweaseeee... Dean-ah stway here twonight...” and with that he clung even more to the other, as if he was afraid that Dean would just vanish from his fingers.

“I will stay, but you'll have to help me here take you to bed okay? Please cooperate a bit” Dean asked and gently took Zico's hands away from him so he could get up and pull Zico back to his feet.  
It was a bit hard to bring Zico to his bedroom and help him out of his shoes and clothes.  
But Dean managed. It wasn't the first time for him to take care of a drunk Zico.

When Zico only remained in his shorts, Dean's eyes roamed over the others body before he more or less pushed Zico into the sheet, earning a surprised gasp and a chuckle from the other.

“What arw youh twying here?” Zico asked and was about to pull Dean closer to himself, but being drunk and probably tired he wasn't strong enough. Dean raised an eyebrow at him.

“Nothing, I just helped you lay down. Also you know that I don't do anything as long as you're drunk like this. You have to wait until tomorrow, though.”

Zico seemed shocked at his words and swallowed hard.

“I'wm not dwunk!” But he could see Dean's raised eyebrow and how he shook his head at him.  
“Oww come pweaaaase, Dean-aah! Youh swaid youh'wl stway” His lips pursed and that whiny voice always made Dean weak and he sighed with a soft chuckle again.

“Some patience, Zico-ah. Patience. I'll be there soon. Be good and just wait here for me, okay?” Dean smiled at him and leaned forward a bit, just enough so he could place a small kiss on Zico's forehead.

And even in this drunk state Dean was surprised that Zico would still blush at an action like this one. The other just nodded vigorously and made himself comfortable beneath the blankets, waiting for Dean to join him.

It didn't take long for Dean to arrive back in the room after turning the light off everywhere in the apartment and getting rid of his clothes as well. He walked through the dark to Zico's bed and crawled beneath the blanket, soon finding the other's warm body.

“Here I am... See it didn't take long” He whispered and he could feel Zico snuggling up to him, arms wrapped around him and face again buried in his neck. Dean's hands were back on Zico as well. One finding his way back to his hair, while the other was drawing circles on his shoulder.

“Let's sleep now, okay?” He asked and pressed a kiss to Zico's hair, but to his surprise he could feel his friend shaking his head again, slowly looking back up to him.

“What are you doing?” Dean asked and watched his friend surprised as he was pressing him into the sheets, but he only got a smirk as an answer before he saw Zico's face coming closer through the darkness.

“I want to gwet my congwa... cogwat... my prowmised winning-kiss! Youh swaid youh would!”

And again Dean had to chuckle at this damn cute display of his friend, but he nodded, still smiling.  
“You are really something... still so drunk but remembering what I said while drunk a few weeks ago...”  
“I would nwever fowget this...” and there was the pout again. How could a grown ass man only be so cute and adorable, while being drunk as fuck? Dean didn't know, but he also didn't care. And so he gently pulled Zico down to him, pressing their lips together in a soft touch and he could feel a small smile growing on Zico's lips before they deepened the kiss a little more...


End file.
